Don't walk away
by musicsoul38
Summary: Falling in love is hard. But what's harder is walking away from the one you love Clary struggles to figure out what's best for her and her son, to stay in New York after finishing high school, or to leave everything behind, including Jace, the father of her son, who apparently doesn't realize what he's about to loose.
1. Chapter 1

I stir on my bed as I hear far away the loud and sudden music starting to fill my ears. I am this close to his lips, his breath warm against my skin, my hands wrapped around his neck, his smile plastered on his face...but the music keeps getting closer and closer and it's not exactly romantic.

I extend my hand and grab my phone before the loud ringtone wakes up Chris. I tried looking at the screen, but the light was too bright for my sleepy and tired eyes, so without even looking I slide the green button and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

" Yo, I need you to come get me"

The voice in the other line made me sit up quickly, I rubbed my eyes harshly before looking at the screen on my phone, 4:15am It read. What the hell was this about now? And to think that she was so close to kiss Brad Pit in her dreams, and all of a sudden this asshole calls and...

" ARE YOU THERE?" He shouted.

" Why the hell are you calling me so freaking early in the morning?" She shouted back

" I need you to come bail me out" he answer suddenly lowering his voice

" are you drunk?" she asked and his laughter answer that question quickly.

" Only a bit" it's all he responded.

Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. this was the third time this month she had to go bail him out of jail. Jace Wayland was definitely a pain in the ass. Without answering she hung up, took her pillow, pressed it to her face and let out a loud scream.

And to think she was once in love with him. But he killed that love been the jackass that he was. He was too immature for his damn age. He was eighteen for crying out loud, eighteen and with a kid and he still acted like a fifteen year old moron. But what the hell was she supposed to do anyway?, from the Very beginning he had told her how he was, he warned her that he was an arrogant son of a bitch, he told her she was gonna get hurt at the end. But she didn't care, all she wanted was the badass popular kid with the leather jacket and golden hair that walked so careless around school.

They met Junior year at st. Xaviers high school. And it was lust at first sight. He wanted her, she wanted him then why not?. They started dating 3 weeks after school began and she enjoyed ever minute of it. Six months after, she learned she was pregnant, and after that her world made a 360 degrees turn. Her mother kicked her out of her house, while she didn't have any place to go, so her only resource was to go and beg her grandmother for a place to stay while she could find her own.

And eventually she did. She found a job at the near supermarket and saved enough to move to a new apartment, a one bedroom apartment. She managed to go to school and work in the afternoon. Her grandmother did her the favor of babysitting while she was busy, and at night, she would take care of him, her son, as the mother that she was. Not bad for an eighteen year old right?.

Jace? Well, he was different story. When Clary told him she was pregnant, it took him a month to actually process it. Was he a gentleman about it? Of course not, This is Jace we are talking about. His dad also kicked him out of the house, so he stayed in his car for a couple of weeks till he found a place he could afford after he sold his car. He quickly found a job, not an easy one anyways. A construction company hired him when they saw how big he was. They didn't pay him much, but it was something.

During labor, Jace hold Clarys hand tight. While she screamed a bunch of obscenities at him, he just smiled like a five year old when he gets a puppy. Even if he says otherwise, he enjoyed every minute of it. Plus, he wasn't a bad father. He did what he could And that's the reason why she never pushed child support on him, because deep down Jace cared, he cared about his son. And even if it wasn't with money, he would always help her out with everything the baby needed.

They decided to call it quits when the baby was born. Their fights were too much for both to handle, it was not healthy, not for their son and not for them.

It was becoming too much for her. Apparently the only thing Jace knew how to do right, was making gorgeous babies. Picking up Christopher, her son, and throwing a blanket over him as she slid her phone in the back pockets of her jeans.

When she got out of the apartment, she settle her son slowly in his car seat and then she sat on the drivers seat of her 2003 beat up Honda, making weird and painful noises as it moved. Yeah, not her favorite car in the world, but it was a gif from her grandmother, and as of right now, she couldn't afford anything else.

She arrived at the police station, pissed as hell. She got out, picked up Chris from his car seat and walked Inside. The police officer already knew her.

" hey Clary, how are you" He asked politely. knowing that she was probably upset.

" Not so good, what did he do now?" She asked trying to skip the "hellos" and trying to get to the point of her arrival.

" Let see", Bill, the officer picked up his file and started scanning over it.

"grafitty, underage drinking, mmm, the usual...no wait. There's something else, um... Peeing in public"

" peeing in public?, so you are gonna tell me he just lowered his pants, took it out and started peeing everywhere? " She asked a bit confuse.

" Yup, an old lady that was walking by saw him and called us." He answered back.

"oh god, can he be anymore stupid?" Clary asked herself.

" Well...knowing him...it's that a trick question" Bill asked

" never mind, how much is it?"

" Mmm let's see...$750"

" why so much, last time it was only $375?" She asked alarmed.

" That's before he decided to water the plants with his Cock."

Clary look thru her wallet, only $675, money she saved for her upcoming the hell was she supposed to do now?

"Bill, I only got $600...can we make an arrangement?"

" Fine! But make sure you keep his dick in his pants next time" Bill answered while taking the money, he printed the released report and gave it to Clary, after that He opened the gray door that required a code and disappeared inside. Chris started to cry and Clary tried to calm him down while shaking him in her arms. All of a sudden, a loud and annoying voice was heard.

" BUDDY!" Jace ran towards her and snatch Chris off her arms, hugging him and kissing him, and all of a sudden you could only hear his giggles.

Clary tried to ignore him, she just turned around and walked out of the police station. She took a deep breath, this was ridiculous. She saw how he waved to Bill, from the drivers seat, then he placed Chris in his car seat, just to slide harshly on the passengers seat. Clary, started the car and began driving. She could hear his breaths as she drove in silence.

" So you are giving me the silent treatment now?" He asked, smiling.

" I am trying very much not to kill you at this very moment Jace, don't push my buttons." She responded exasperated

" kill me?, nah...you wouldn't"

And she finally exploded!

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?, REALLY?, PEEING IN PUBLIC?"

" Oh come on babe, don't start"

" don't call me babe!, I just gave my months rent to bail your ass out of jail. It's five in the freaking morning Jace, why the hell would you call me?, why didn't you call Alec?"

" Because...he would have left my ass in jail, besides, I wanted to see Chris"

" funny how you want your kid to see you coming out of jail" Clary responded sarcastically.

" I will pay you ok!, back off!"

Clary just decided to stay silent. It was better than to argue with a drunk Jace. Five minutes after, she pulled in front of Jace's apartment building.

" you know...you are hot when you get angry"

Clary just rolled her eyes, that was the exact same thing he used to tell her when they were dating. Their relationship now a days was just pathetic, sure, he has asked her many times after breaking up, to get together again. In fact, she only needed to snap her fingers and Jace would be her boyfriend in a heartbeat, but that was never going to happend. Their time passed, it was over and the only thing keeping them seeing each other, was her son,...their son.

"get out Jace" She said giving up in the argument.

" See you at school babe!" He said winking at her, she saw how he disappeared thru the beat up wooden door.


	2. Chapter 2

Life these days was definitely hell. The sound of the loud bell drilled thru his head as he slammed his locker shot. His leather jacket always in place, his sunglasses placed perfectly over his eyes. All the freshmen hurried to class, while some people ignore it completely, him being one of them.

He walked without a care in the world, slowly...biology was not a class he was looking forward to, not after a hangover. He could hear the football team almost screaming while he walked thru the long hallway, his thoughts going back to the previous night.

He remembered actually having fun with Sebastian, both of them making fun of everyone as the beers came and went, not bad for an illegal bar situated on a basement of an old building. A lot of people from school go there because it's the only place were they can drink whatever the hell they wanted without showing an ID.

He also remembered this girl from the bar, the bartender. Tall, blonde, thin...and very, very sexy. And then thought about Clary, and the Barbie doll he was just thinking about, disappeared. He was aloud to look at girls right?, Clary and him broke up months ago, and even though he still loved her, he had needs too. He can't even remember the last time he had sex.

He continue walking lazily and his eyes stopped when he saw the redhead shoving books in her locker exasperated, a smile curved in his lips, his body was attracted to her like a magnet, his feet immediately taking him to her,...we're he thought he belong anyways.

Always with her.

"Morning" he said smiling at her, his sunglasses still covering his eyes.

" Go away Jace" she automatically said trying to find something inside her locker

" you look pretty today, you know" he said seriously taking her in

Skinny jeans hugged her hips and legs, a red simple blouse covering her torso. Gladiator sandals adorned her feet, her toe nails perfectly painted the same color as her hair.

" It's that what you said last night to that bimbo at the bar?" She asked taking all her books out of her locker and throwing them on the floor, still unable to find what she was looking for.

Jace laugh at her, this girl was good.

"it's 7:15am. And you already know?, wow rumors spread awfully fast in this damn school", he said taking a deep breath, she smelled fruity.

" We're the hell is it?," she asked herself looking everywhere.

" What are you looking for?"

" I am looking for Chris's medical file, last time I put it in here cause I was in a hurry to get to class after I took him to the doctor. And I needed them today, he has an appointment with the pediatric cardiologist,...remember, I told you two weeks ago" she answered now looking desperately.

" Yeah... I remember" but he didn't " at what time was it again?"

" 3:30 Jace, are you gonna come this time?,this is the first time we are taking him there, I want to have everything I need ready, ...ok...I got my wallet, my ID is in there, the only thing I need to find are those stupid medical records,...you got the money, right Jace? For the appointment?.Tell me you do Jace, I don't want to have to cancel again, I want to have Chris checked out, and you..."

"hey, calm down ok, I got I covered" he said taking a step towards her, his fingers caressing her cheeks. "He will be fine, Chris will be fine Clary"

" what if he's not Jace?, what if the doctor says there's something wrong with him" She asked looking at him, tears holding back.

And he just pulled her to his arms. And it felt so good that his heart wanted to come out of his chest. The las time he hugged her, was when she gave birth to Chris, 4 months ago. She was meant to be with him, he knew that, why couldn't she see it?

His hands traveled down her back, resting very low on her hips, almost touching her ass. And she immediately backed away. He had a smile plastered on his face...Yup, this was Jace Wayland. Always finding any opportunity to cross the line.

" You know, you lost your rights to my ass, when we broke up months ago right?" She stated finally finding what she was looking for, then she started trowing all her books inside her locker"

" Nah...that ass will always be mine, you know it" He said winking at her, starting to leave.

" Oh and Jace,...your not planning on asking out that bimbo at the bar right?" She asked blushing and he started laughing.

" Don't worry about it wifey, she's not that hot anyways"

" I am not your wifey anymore"

"say what you whant, but you know you still whant this"

"whatever" she closed her locker and walked away.

Her mind was elsewhere when she finally reached anatomy class. She sat down not caring about the teacher giving her glares of disappointment. Her thoughts on Jace. God! she missed Jace, his arms around her, his lips owning hers, the way his breath make her get goosebumps. God! It's been so long since the las time she felt him, that today been so close to him, made her forget all the wrong he has done.

But her thoughts we're disturb by the images if her son. yeah, today they were going to find out what was wrong with him. Chris, the exact replica of Jace. When he was born everything got pushed back and he became her number one priority, it was not easy, between work. School and taking care of him, countless sleepless nights came with the package of been a mom, but she didn't care. She loved Every little inch of her baby.

Been a teenage mom was hard, but not impossible. Since her mom kicked her out of her house, she basically had no one. Isabelle was her best friend, and Simon was also a good support, but that was about it, other Than her grandmother and Jace, there wasn't anybody else.

Boys at her school were after her since they found out That she and Jace had broken up. Yet she still said no to all of them. Dating was not in her plans anymore, besides she could never do that to Jace, he loved her, and even if they were not officially together, she owed him that much respect.

Her phone vibrated on her desk, a text message.

**how much is the appointment again? -JW**

**$150, don't tell me you forgot.- CF**

**lol! yeah, I did forget, but don't worry about it, I got it covered :), see you at lunch wifey - JW**

**I knew you forgot, you always do...and I am not your WIFEY! -CF**

**whatever you say babe - JW**

Lunch came rather quickly you might say. Students gathered in the cafeteria to eat. The line reached the restrooms. Isabelle walked side by side with Clary. Going directly to the front, cutting in line. And nobody would ever dare to say anything about it. The perks of being a senior.

Jace Wayland entered the cafeteria with "his boys" behind him. He went straight to the front, behind Clary and picked up a tray , Mac and cheese day. Nice!, he thought.

They all sat at their usual table, in the center of the cafeteria. Only seniors were aloud to sit there that was the rule Jace decide. On.

"Hey baby" Isabelle greeted Simon, kissing him softly on the lips.

"what up guys" he greeted everybody.

Everyone said hi to him, and suddenly they starred gossiping around. Typical seniors.

" So Wayland, what ended up happening with Barbie at the bar?, you guys seemed to heated up quickly. " Jordan, one of his friends asked him

Clary shot an angry look at Jace, who almost chokes with the Mac and cheese.

" Nothing happened man"

" what a shame, she was pretty hot" Jordan responded. Isabelle throwed her fork at him

" what?" He asked apparently oblivious.

" Jordan why don't you swallow the fork and die?" Isabelle asked annoyed. She was just defending her friend Clary.

Everyone looked at Clary,and she just continue eating like nothing in the world was bothering her. But the truth really was that she was pissed. Jace was hers, only hers, or at least that's what she thought. But was it really worth it?, was Jace really worth her anger?. She looked at him, realizing that no matter what happens, she and Jace would always whant to be with each other.

Always.

But it was just not possible, Jace still had to grow up a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hated doctor appointments, and hospitals and just doctors in General. Mainly because every time you go. It's because there's something not right with you, or a relative. Since I was a kid I hated going to the pediatrician and getting my flu shot. They didn't have any compassion, they just did what they needed to do and charged you for it. Other than that, I hated waiting, why would they tell you three thirty when they were certainly not ready for you?.

I looked to my right side, and I saw Clary reading a book she brought, she is probably used to this stuff, specially since she's the one who comes and go with Chris to all his doctors appointments. The office wasn't that big, but was not that small either, it was cleaned and it smelled like hand sanitizer, the tv hang from the ceiling, some random cartoons playing with no audio. A lady was trying to control his maybe two yearly son, who was having a tantrum. Chris was just looking at the tv from his stroller. A nurse opened the door with a chart on her hands.

" Christopher Wayland? She called. And held the door open for us. Clary closed her book, and shoved it inside Chris's bag, then she pushed the stroller thru the door, I followed.

The nurse took his weight. His temperature and his pulse rate. And my little soldier just sat there, being strong, he didn't cry like most babies would, after that, the nurse showed us to one of the small examination rooms

"The doctor will be right with you" she said before leaving, and closing the door behind her.

"It was about franking time, they take forever in this damn place"

" Don't start Jace" Clary rolled her eyes.

" whatever, I am just saying"

" that seems to be the problem lately, you don't know when to shut up"

"what is that supposed to mean?"

"are we really doing this here Jace?, can we argue another time?

" fine, but wait till we get to the car..."

The door suddenly opened, a middle aged man walked into the room. Wearing a blue scrub under his white gown, a stethoscope hanging from his neck. He had a smile on his face. He approached Clary, who had Chris on her lap, his stethoscope now agains my sons chest.

" I am doctor Smith, how is this little fella doing today?"

He asked while listening to my sons heartbeat.

" He's been alright I guess, it's just some weird things that are happening lately"

" like what mom?" He asked sitting on his stool, opening Chris file and writing on it While listening to Clary.

" Like when goes to sleep, when I laid him down completely, he suddenly is out of breath, also he doesn't whant to sleep at all. He's not eating the same either. I took him to Doctor Brown, his pediatrician and he sent me to you, he says that he found an unusual sound on his heart when he was listening to it with his stethoscope."

"indeed, it sounds like he has arrhythmia"

" what is that?" Jace asked

" it's when the heart beats more faster than normal, what we need to find out is why does he have the arrhythmia." the doctor simply answered

" Ok, doc, so how do we find out?" Jace asked again.

" we will need to do an echocardiogram"

" what the hell is that?, can you please speak english?" Jace asked exasperated this time.

"JACE," Clary glared at him this time.

" What?"

" Can you please calm down?"

" Well, young man, an echocardiogram is a sonogram of the heart, it will let us know what's going on with his little heart , we want to make sure everything is ok"

"Is it gonna hurt?"

" Not at all"

" yeah well... It better not"

" Jace!, can you please stop it?...please excuse him, his a bit nervous."

" Like every father would be on his shoes, it's ok. For now try to put some pillows under his head so he is not completely flat when sleeping, it should help him relax a bit, plus it should help him breath also." he opened the door and send us to the check out desk.

" All right, so I am gonna give you the prescription for the Echo, just take it to Image-Ed, that's the imaging center across the street. I suggest you call and make an appointment first, all their information is there., Now, for today's appointment, there's going to be a one hundred and fifty dollar co-pay. Will that be cash or charge?" The old lady with glasses at the desk asked looking at us both, and Clary looked at Jace.

" Cash" he said taking out his wallet.

" You know, we should get a discount" Jace suddenly said.

" A discount for what?" The lady asked annoyed.

" cause me, look at me, I'm incredibly handsome"

" oh my god, you are right...wait let me see,...yea sorry, we don't give discounts to assholes" the lady answer back. Jace just took the money and gave it to her.

" Have a good day, oh and sweetie... Good luck with this jackass"

" thanks, I certainly need it" Clary said following Jace out of the office.

The car ride to Jace's apartment was quite. Chris was sleeping in his car seat, and Clary pulled into the parking lot.

" You are babysitting tomorrow right" She asked him

" why?"

" Jace, I told you a week a go if you could babysit tomorrow, remember, Isabelle's cousins are coming from California and we are going to the movies. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

" Relax shorty, I got it covered, bring him around 6, I should be back from work by then. I am surprise you don't work tomorrow, it's a Saturday."

" I requested it off"

" alright, a will see you tomorrow" he said opening the door of the car.

" Unfortunately " she murmur, but he heard her clearly, a smile on his face.

" Funny, that's not what you said when my dick was inside of you, and you screamed my name hundreds of times."

" Go to hell" She said and changed the gear to drive.

When she arrived home, not before picking up her mail, she placed Chris on her bed, and was going thru the white envelopes, till one of them popped out to her. From, Valentine Morgenster?, who the hell is this?, she opened the enveloped quickly, the letter very well written.

_Dear Clarissa,_

_You probably don't know who I am, but I know exactly who you are. It might be a bit of a shock, but I thought now was the best time to reach out to you. I've been looking out for you even though you haven't notice._

_I know you have a beautiful son, and that fills my heart with joy. Clarissa, it would be so easy to just come to you in person, but I think this is something your mom has to share with you before I do. Go to her, and ask her about me, about who I am. After that, you will understand everything._

_Just know that soon, you will have another person in your life you can count on._

_Take care, see you soon_

_ -Valentine._

" Who the hell is valentine?" She asked to herself out what did her mother had to do with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Its a bad idea, it's a bad idea, it's a bad idea. And I kept repeating my self that till I parked my car in front of Jaces's apartment building. Maybe she should cancel her plans with Isabelle, maybe leaving Chris with Jace was a bad idea.

She got her phone out and dialed Isabelle's number.

" Hello?"

"Iz, maybe we should cancel, I think I should stay with Chris"

" Don't start Clary, come on, you need to get out once in a while, in fact, you deserve to go out"

" i dont know..."

" Well, I do. So drop Chris off and get you ass over here, we are leaving in an hour"

"augh...fine, I'll be there soon"

and with that she hang up. Maybe Isabelle was right after all, she deserved a night to herself right?, she takes care of Chris every single day, Jace can be a responsible dad atleat for one night.

After retreating Chris from his car seat, and sliding the baby bag on her shoulder, she climbed the stairs that led to his apartment, and she knocked twice.

He opened the door with a tire expression on his face. He was probably tired of working Ll day. Apparently, he took a shower, his hair was still some what wet. His pajama bottoms hang loose on his hips, no shirt...God!, No shirt.

"come in", he said opening the door for them.

Clary came in and placed Chris on the floor. All his toys were all over the floor.

"so, are you gonna be out Late?"

he asked casually.

" I don't know yet"

Jace took In her appearance. Dark skinny jeans, a very tight yellow tank top. Her sandals the same color of her shirt. Her circular big and round earrings, and she smelled very, very good. Maybe too good.

And he suddenly felt jelouse. Jelouse of anybody that could look at her. Jelouse of anybody That could talk to her.

" So are you double dating or what's the deal?" He aske a bit angry. When they broke up, they both agreed that when the decided to move on, they would tell each other.

" Jace don't start, no we are not double dating, Isabelle's cousins came to visit Iz family, and we are all going as friend, nothing else."

" yeah well...whatever"

"call me if anything comes up, either way I will call you in a while just to make sure Chris is ok"

" you don't have anything to worry about, he's with his daddy. "

" and that's why I'm worried"

she said walking towards the door.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Nights out seemed very unfamiliar for Clary. Specially since she has never gone out since the baby was born. Standing here in line, waiting to get some popcorn, just felt awkward without Jace by her side. Isabelle's cousins seemed pretty fun, Angelina and Jack. We seemed to have a lot in common too. Simon got along with the. Pretty quickly.

When we finally got inside the theater, for some reason, Jack ended up right next to me. It felt weird, she could already imagine Jace if he was there, the poor guy was probably gonna get his ass kicked by my ex. But in order to enjoy my self, I needed to fry Jace off my mind.

The movie started, thank God!, conversation with this guy was getting kind of serious. Maybe too serious.

like half an hour after the movie started, I felt something crawling up my neck. Yup, it was a hand, when I look to my side, Jack was trying to pass his arm over my shoulders. And I froze, I didn't know what to do or what to say. So i just stayed quiet.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"come on Chris, say daddy, you can do it"

he he was trying to teach Chris how to say daddy, before he learned how to say mommy. That would probably piss Clary out. His phone started vibrating on his coffee table.

" You need to get your ass here ASAP" -SL

"what's going on?" - JW

" Isabelle's cousin is making a move on Clary" -SL

"were are you guys?" -JW

" we are at "Flavors", the I cream shop that's a block away from the movies" -SL

" on my way" -JW

Millions of thoughts were running on Jace's mind. Just to think another guy could be holding her, made his blood boil inside of him. He had to get there and claim what's his. so he called the only person that could take care of Chris.

" Hello?"

"Alec, I need you to come and babysit Chris"

"why, where's Clary?"

" it's a long story, can you do this for your brother?, please?"

"please tell me you are getting yourself in trouble again Jace"

" me trouble?, nah...never"

" Fine, I'll be there in ten, but you owe me" and the line went dead.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ok, this guy is seriously creeping me out. I mean, really?., he tried to hold my hand when we were walking out of the theater. Making conversation about almost everything. Most of the time I tried to ignore him, but God my patience was starting to get low. If Jace was here, this would not be happening. And once again, she needed to get Jace out of her mind.

They decided to go get some ice cream at "Flavors" the ice cream shop near the movie theater. She remember going all the time with Jace, they used to get one chocolate ice cream cone for both of them, and share it while they enjoyed every minute they had with each other.

" So, what you wanna get Clary?, maybe we can share one?"

" no, get what you want, I'll just get a milkshake"

" milkshake it is then" he said ordering a vanilla milkshake.

Ugh...I hate vanilla. Clary thought.

everybody around the booth seemed to be in their own little world, hike Isabelle cuddle with Simon, Angelina played on her iPhone. And Jack was just looking at me.

when the milkshake and the rest of the orders arrived, Jack put two straws inside the glass. And started sucking like there was no tomorrow. It was actually quite disgusting. But what made me jump was his arm on my shoulders. When I was about to protest, I heard the bell that's hanging from the door, make a sound.

And I just wanted to hide.

Taking huge steps towards us, Jace Wayland looked very pissed off. His jaw was tense, you could see fury in his eyes. So I did what I thought I should do. I stepped out of the booth and faced him. My hand against his chest.

" Calm down, nothing it's going on here"

she said trying to reason with him before he exploded. She could feel his heart race on his chest.

" get out of my way" it was all he manage yo say.

But what was she supposed to do?, let him beat the crap out of Jack?, Jack didn't even know her history with Jace, it would be unfair to just let them throw punches at each other.

" What are you even doing here, where's Chris?"

" Chris is fine, and don't try to change the subject. I thought you said, you weren't going on a date"

" Clary, whose this?" Jack asked standing up, behind Clary.

" Jace, let's just go, please" she tried to reason with Jace, ignoring Jack completely.

She had to get Jace out of there. Jace had very little patience, and he would convert Jack into pieces of confetti. He was very violent, besides they would probably call the police on him and he didn't needed that. It was getting to a point were they threaten to let him in jail if He continues causing trouble. He's already been in jail three times this month.

" I am Jace, who the hell are you?"

" I am Jack, I'm Clary's date"

" no your not" Clary tried to defend herself.

" That's not what you said at the movies, when we were holding hands"

" ok, that's a lie"

" you hold hands with this guy?"

" No I didn't.."

" If you don't mind, asshole, we would like to get back to our date"

" Jace his playing with your mind, just ignore him please"

But it was too late, Jace already gra bed him by the jacket and punched him on the jaw.

Simon Immediately stood up and hold Jack back before he launches himself at Jace.

Clary pulled Jace by the hand, and they exit the ice cream shop quickly.

Isabelle and Angelina just sat there in shock, when Jace and Clady were out of the shop, Simon let him go.

" How did he knew we were here?" Isabelle asked

" I texted him, he needed to know"

" you did what?"

"I texted him Iz, you have to realize that There is no one in this wold for Clary than Jace. They go together like peanut butter and jelly. To completely different texture but for some odd reason they complement each other."

" So you whent behind my back, and Texted him"

" yes I did, even Clary looked miserable And you know it."

" yeah?, we'll you were supposed to tell me what was going on, let's go Angelina, Jack"

The three left the ice cream shop, leaving Simon behind.


	5. Chapter 5

You could hear The sound of people walking by and the tires of the cars rushing by. While walking in silence, next to Jace, side by side, like it was meant to be forever. But this time was not the time to think about that. It was time to think about what happened moments ago. Jace definitely had a lo of explaining to do. She really regretted the fact that she left her car at Isabelle's house.

" Are you gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with you or no., and where's my son?

" His with Alec"

" why did you show up at the ice cream shop Jace, the better question is, how did you even know I was there?"

" Simon texted me"

They were now only two blocks away from Jace's apartment. It was strange really. How this guy that's next to me could pick up a fight that quick but it was slow talking to anybody.

" So what now Jace?, every time I go out you're gonna follow me and beat the shit out of the people around me?"

" You tell me Clary, are you gonna be holding hands and making out every time you go out."

" ok, first of all, we did not make out, and second, I did not hold his hand, he was laying"

" You know, the better answer would have been to tell me all this is a fucking nightmare"

" Jace, that doest even make any sense"

Jace stopped on his tracks, and grabbed her by the arm.

" no Clary, it doesn't, because every time shit like this happens,I feel that my heart doesn't make any sense. Don you understand?, it fucking kills me to see you walking around at school and not been able to hold you and kiss you. For Gods sake, how much more do you want from me so you can realize that me and you...we belonged together."

" Jace, what we had...it was amazing, hell, every time I see you I feel like the first day we met. You are the only one in my life, but that doesn't mean I will go back to you Jace. I am eighteen years old, I have a kid. A kid that needs all the attention I can give him, I work my ass off every day so I can have food on the table, I am making sacrifices Jace, and right now, the least thing I need, it's another child to take care off"

" what are you trying to say?"

" Jace you act like a fifteen year old ok. Getting drunk, peeing in public, among other things. You still think that life it's a roller coaster, well news flash Wayland, there's more to life than just having a good time and party. You have a kid Jace, a son that needs you to be there for him. and I want you to be part of his life, but you still have a lot of growing up to do, I don't need a kid, I need a man whose gonna step up to the plate and do what he needs to do to take care of the ones he love"

" you are too hard on me"

Its all he said, and started walking again, Clary only five steps behind. The silence was like sharp knives stabbing her in the spine. The chill of the Wind was not helping at all either. When they got to the apartment and Jace opened the door, he found Chris asleep on top of Alec. Clary went and picked him up and without a word, she disappeared into Jace's bedroom. Jace smiled as he kicked Alec on the side.

" Dude what the hell can you be a little gentle next time?" Alec said standing up.

" Shut up, Chris is sleeping"

" I know, well...I'm out of here, Magnus is waiting for me, we're going to a club tonight"

" have fun"

It's all he said, and Alec was out of there, sensing the tension In the air. Minutes after Clary stepped out.

" Where's Alec?, I wanted to asked him for a ride home"

" He was in a rush, he had to get to Magnus, you know how those two are..."

" Nice!, now I have to walk all the way home"

" you know, this wouldn't have happened, if you would have just stay home with Chirs"

" so what, now that I have a kid I don't deserve to have a social life?"

" Yeah, that exactly."

" you know what Jace? fuck you"

" yeah, I know you want this"

And a slap was felt on Jace's face. He could feel his cheek burning by the second. In a matter of seconds, his hand was on the back of her neck, and he pulled her towards him, his mouth on hers, devouring those sexy pink lips of hers, his mouth exploring every inch if her mouth, he could feel her trying to push him back. she was being stubborn, just the way he liked her.

His arms. Already had her on the air, and next thing she knew, she was on top of the counter. Her hands trying desperately to feel him under her. His shirt flew towards the small living room, and the bottle of the 2 litter coke that was on the counter fell to the floor. his hands now working on the button of her skinny jeans. God he was desperate. he hadn't have sex in so long, that he felt his jeans were gonna explode.

When he finally unbutton her jeans, he pulled them down with her panties in less than a second. If they would have been dating, then This would be a different story, he would probably just take his time, but now, after almost seven months of not having sex, and the fact that it was with Clary, the girl he knew he would love forever, he couldn't let this opportunity pass. His excitement growing by the second.

Clary normally would not have fallen for this. But how could she resist him?, his mouth so perfect over hers, his hands exploring her body once again. His breath against her ear. She tried very hard to fight it, but it was just simply impossible. She pulled his hair when she felt him inside of her. He was taking her right there, on top of the counter,her blouse still on, it was so violent and sexy at the same time, that her heart felt like coming out of her chest.

Jace was going crazy, her warmth around the most sensitive muscle of his body, tight, perfect, just the way he liked it. His movements frantic as she pulled his hair hard. It was definitely better than masturbating at night with thoughts of her. This was the real thing. Her neck smelled like fruits, her skinny figure so close to him.

when they finally satisfied their need to release all that lust, he hold her on his arms, her head on his neck. Her hands hugging him by the waist. he looked at her and she got lost in his eyes.

But reality soon arrived, and unable to look at each other, Jace turned himself and started to put his jeans back on. He assumed she did the same thing, cause when he turned around, she was already dressed. Leaning against the counter, tears running down her face.

" What are we doing to our selves Jace?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes I wonder, why woman are so bipolar. A minute ago, we were having a good time, I mean...yeah, it was a quicky, but it was good wasn't it?.

" what's wrong?, you didn't like it or..."

"that's the thing, I did like it. But this shouldn't have happened, it was wrong"

And that's what it felt like when someone takes your heart and breakers it into a million pieces. How can she be so cold?

" What are you talking about?, that was fucking awesome"

" you just don't understand do you , I am trying very hard to get over you, and having sex, on top of your kitchen counter, it's not gonna help at all Jace."

" Get over me?, why do you wanna get over me?, I thought this...whatever it is your going thru, was just a phase,...I thought..."

" You thought what?, that I was never gonna move on with my life?, look at us Jace!, all we do is fight. I need someone stable in my life, and if I can't have that, then I rather be alone"

And reality hit him in the head. Clary was right...this would never work. It was very hard to convince someone as stubborn as her. Her eyes tell the story of a girl who fell in love, and that love died. Their love died. And it hurt like crap. She didn't want anything to do with him?, fine. From now on, that's they way it will be then.

He took a step forward, and reached for her hand. Kissing it gently before letting it go.

" From now on, I won't bother you again, I promised. And I will warn you now, I will move on with my life too. I won't talk to you unless it has to do with Chris."

He went to the living room and picked up his shirt, sliding it on before grabbing his keys.

" We're are you going?"

" Out!, you can stay here if you want,I won't be back till tomorrow, please lock the apartment before you leave in the morning if I haven't come back"

and with that he was gone. Isn't that what she wanted?, for him to realize that what they had was over?, but the cold of his eyes scared her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

The bar was more crowded than usual, the football team was there, he could recognize a few people from school. Sebastian sitting on the stool in front of the bar, the cute blonde bartender talking to him.

" get me a coors light please"

" sure thing" she responded.

" I thought you were babysitting tonight" Sebastian stated, turning on the stool to look at him.

" I was" he said, the beer bottle now on his mouth

" what's wrong man?"

" Long story short, I had sex with Mrs. Redhead, and now it's all over...and when I say over, I mean completely over. I'm done."

Sebastian could go and asked him a lot of questions that were on his head. But he decided not to bother Jace. He seemed like he needed to relax.

" Dude, you know how women are, she would forget what she said tomorrow and will be back to your arms"

" not this time Seb. Im done. All this is doing to me, it's killing me. If she wants to play hard to get, then I can play that game too."

" Whatever you say man"

Beers came and went. The football team had join them on a shot competition. The hard liquid making him dizzy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was very hard, to got to sleep knowing Jace was out there doing only Gods knows what. Was she wrong?, what if Jace didn't want to be in Chris's life now?, nah, Jace wasnt like that. He left four hours ago, and I couldn't bring my self to seep, the time on my phone saying it was 3:56am.

My heart jumped when I heard the front door open. That's probably Jace, finally, at least he was home, and not somewhere out there getting in trouble. She walked out of the room, to find Sebastian holding him.

" What happened?"

" He got drunk and got into a fight"

" with who?"

She asked running towards the fridge and getting a ice pack from the freezer, an ice pack with Elmo on it. He had it In case Chris needs it.

" The whole football team"

" I knew he was gonna do something stupid like this"

" you know, he does this because he's desperate. He doesn't know what to do with his life, not without you anyway."

" Seb..."

" No, listen to me, I know he's not perfect, but who is really?, if you ask me he turned out pretty damn good considering everything he has been thru. You might be the love of his life, but you certainly don't know shit about him. So listen carefully, if what you're gonna do its gonna hurt him at the end, make sure you take the right decision, because even thought , you might not whant him right now, I know a lot of chicks that at least can make him happy 30 minutes every night, which is way more than what you give him anyways."

And he was out the door. His words burning me inside. Jace sat on the sofa his eyes not looking at anything in particular. bruises covering his face, and she held the ice pack, pushing it against his cheeck. What was she suppose to do with him?

/ / / / / / / / / /

The sunlight entered thru the thin layers of the soft blue curtains. I felt so comftrouble against his chest. His arm on my tight while he hold me closed. His shirt very comfy covering my body. Last night after Seb left, Jace felt asleep on the sofa. And I change into a T-shirt of his. I wanted to be so far from him but at he same time so close that I ended up falling asleep in his arms. But the stupid knock on the door waked her up,rubbing her eyes she got up and walked towards the door.

" Jace..."

a skinny curvy girl was at the door, her blonde hair long, her red lipstick in place, and Jace's cellphone on hand.

" Who are you"? Clary asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

" I'm Susan. I'm the bartender at Lobo's. The underground bar"

So this was the blonde bimbo everyone was talking about at school.

" How do you know we're Jace lives, I mean, we're WE live"

" oh...I didn't know Jace had a sister."

" Ha!, a sister? , please...look what is it that you want?"

" Well, he got into a fight last night,and was wondering, how was he feeling, he gave me his address last night, inviting me over, plus he left his phone so... I thought"

" ok listen...Samantha..."

" Its Susan"

" whatever, Jace is sleeping right now, we had a fight last night, and that's why he was at the bar. you know, married couples some times fight"

" I didn't know he was married"

" yeah, we'll, we got married four months ago. we're young, I know...but we had a kid so, I guess that explains why"

" oh, we'll...I'm sorry I waked you guys up, here is his cellphone, I saved my number on there just in case he wants to hang out, as FRIENDS only"

" I will give him your message"

And she close the door on the bimbo's face. going thru his phone, she found the cute picture of him and Chris as the wallpaper. But her fingers immediately went to the girls name, and she erased it, she put the phone down on the counter taking a deep breath. Chris started crying, and she immediately ran to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your reviews.

Chapter 7:

I haven't talk to Jace in two days. That's really a record for me. Or maybe I should say, HE is the one whose completely ignoring me. And it felt awful. He would just waltz thru school not even giving me a look, nothing, as if what we had never existed. And that hurt. But wasn't that what I wanted?

The gossip around school was the "awesome" fight Jace had against the entire football team. I was getting tired. Tired of all the drama, tired of everything, sometimes I felt like I wanted to run away. Go were nobody can find me, not eve Jace.

Today for some reason all the stupid teachers decided to give homework. Stupid shit that we probably won't use for the rest of our life. As I continue working on the 3,000 word essay, I come across the letter from this guys, Valentine and that reminded me I had to talk to my mom,at least for once.

Chris just sat there on his high chair. He reminded me so much of Jace. his eyes, his hair, the way his pinky finger had a small curve, not making it straight. Why did life had to be so difficult?.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

JPOV

God! I hated this stupid job. From the dust, to the concrete, to the cinder blocks, to the lumber to the...it was freaking endless!. I felt like I was gonna collapse. My black t shirt so sweaty that it sticks to my body as I move. My yellow helmet felt so freaking heavy over my head, it made me busy.

" hey, you!"

I turned around and a guy, no taller than 5'7 was in front of me. A thick beard covered his cheeks and his jaw. His curly hair all over the place.

" Who are you?"

" I'm Luke, you must be Jace" he shook my hand and smiled.

" yeah, I'm Jace, look dude I can't talk right now, I have to finish this wall before I leave today so..."

" I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse"

" who are you, The Godfather?"

" the what?"

" It's a quote from a movie,...look never mind"

" listen Jace, Im here to offer you a future"

" a future?"

" I saw you the other day at Lobo's, fighting against those guys, and let me tell you kid, you have skills. I'm the owner of "LUKE 'S" you know, the boxing gym that's two blocks from here. I want to train you kid. Let me make you a champion, you can earn lots of money instead of working like this all your life."

" Dude, I don't know..."

" Here's my card, I'm at the gym every day from 9am to 8pm, think about it kid, this might change your life"

he handed me his card and without saying another word, he was gone. Wow that was strange, well...he had to admit, he liked to fight, but what if this guy was just fooling around With him?.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Clary was surprised she made it to her mother's house. Wow, it brought back so many memories, so many laughs and cries. She remembered the last time she was here, a year ago.

Nervous, she got Chris out of his car seat and started going up the few steps of the old house. She knock three times till she door actually opened. It was surprising seen her like that. She really didn't look good at all.

" Clary,"

" I need to talk to you"

" it's that..."

" Yes, this is your grand kid, his name is Chris"

" come in, it's chilly outside"

I stepped inside the house, the smell so familiar, so cozy.

" The only reason I'm here, it's because I need you to tell me, who Valentine is"

And she went pale. Her yes never connecting with mine again. She was hiding something. I knew it.

" Valentine?"

" Yes, he sent me a letter, basically telling me he knows everything that's going on in my life, from a long time. He eve knows i have a kid. He also says in his letter that you know who he is. That you would answer any questions I have.

" Clary, Valentine is your father..."

She spilled it out just like that. Without much hesitation. And I just wanted Faint.

" you told me my father was dead"

" it was the best thing I could do. I wanted to protect you"

" protect me from what?"

" From everything" she was now crying, her hands covering her face.

" I don't understand"

Chris started to cry, so she placed him on the floor, and gave him her cell phone for him to chew on.

" When i met Valentine, I was only eighteen years old, he was twenty two. I was an intern at his father's real estate company. He was handsome, and I liked him, very much. We spend hours together, he was teaching me everything he knew, I wanted to grow In the company, go to collage and work at the same time, become someone my mother would be proud off. But one thing lead into another, and I ended up sleeping with him. He was married, and he had a seven month old son. And even after knowing that, I slept with him Because I fell in love with him. When I found out I was pregnant, he wanted to be there fore me, but his father refused, threatening to disown him if he got a divorce. If he cause a scandal that would put in jeopardy the company. And because I didn't want anything like that to happen to him, I decided to leave..."

" But..."

" Let me finish Clary...I didn't want you to get hurt, so I decided to move to New York, away from him. My mother supported me, and that's how we ended up here. Ands thats why you have my last name and not his. As far as knowing what's going on with your life, that I'm not sure, but Valentine is a guy, with a lot of power and connections. "

" it's funny how you judged me so hard, when you made the same mistake eighteen years ago' you kicked me out of the house, you were disappointed in me, and now...I'm the one who can't even stand your damn presence."

" Clary!"

" No Jocelyn, my mother died a year ago, when you kicked me out of here. When you didn't care about me or my kid, knowing very well what it's like to me a mother so young."

She picked Chris up, and was out the door within seconds.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

SPOV

Climbing fences, and balconies, this was something guys like me didn't do, this was something guys like Jace do. Risking it all, living at the edge. But not a geek like me. I almost fell to the ground while I climb the damn thing. But it would be worth it, I'm sure of it.

i knocked on the French door, and my beautiful girlfriend opened the door. I offered her a red rose that as of right now, was missing a lot of pedals.

" I'm sorry babe. Please forgive me"

she turned around and ignored me, but left the door opened for me to come in.

" You should have told me Si"

" I know, it's just that,...you want Clary to move on, and I understand that, but sometimes you cant swim against the waves Iz, and you know it. You cousin would have been in the hospital if he and Clary would have glitter further, Jace would have break every bone in his body"

" yeah, I know...it's just, I want her to be happy, the way I'm happy."

He rubbed her checks with the tips of his fingers, and closed the gap between them. Kissing her softly but harshly at the same time. He felt the way her hands when inside his shirt. This girl wasted no time, and that's what he loved most about her.

He actually loved her, more than anything in the world. Nobody would ever replaced her in his heart. Isabelle was unique. They might only be eighteen, but the love they share felt centuries old.

His pulse increased by the second when he felt her lips on his neck.

" Iz, would you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your reviews.

chapter 8:

IPOV

" what?"

" You heard me, marry me Iz"

" Simon, we're too young for this don't you think?"

This boy didn't make any sense at all. Really?, what guy at the age of eighteen, asks a girl to marry him. Then again, the thing about Simon was that he was simply not normal. He was goofy, and geeky. But he was sexy and kind and generous, the complete opposite of me.

"baby, I think we're going too fast"

I didn't want to break his heart. Cause the worst thing in the world was to look at his sad eyes. But we have to be realistic here. I'm Isabelle Lighwood, me?, married at age eighteen?

Then again, what would it be like to wake up next him everyday? Seeing him shower everyday, being with him everyday.

"Iz, we've been together two year now, I've never been so sure in my life. Before I met you, the Only important thing in my life were book, school. But not anymore, sure I want to get an education, have a career, but we're seniors. You are Isabelle Lightwood, guys at college are gonna throw themselves at you. I don't wanna loose you Iz, please."

" Simon, what if after a month you decide you can't stand me?, I'm a very difficult person, and you know it. What if you don't like the way I look when I wake up?, or worst!, you know I can't cook for shit, you're gonna starve to death and..."

He came close to me. His fingers caressing my cheeks. His lips so closed to mine.

" Baby, first of all, I already can't stand you, but I love you, second of all, you could never look ugly, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and third, hell...I'll cook. But please baby, marry me, be with me the feast of my stupid and pathetic nerdy life"

" what about my parents?"

" Babe, we're eighteen. We are adults now, we can make our own decisions."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

JPOV

November was definitely cold. Specially in New York. My leather Jacket was at least trying to keep me warm. I decided to skip school today, I was just simply not in the mood, besides, It was very hard to ignore Clary.

Its been two days since that guy approach me and told me he had interest In me. He got me curious I must admit. It was probably what?, ten thirty am?.

When I got to the corner were "Luke's" gym was I hesitated a second. What if it was all a lie, or a prank, or something like that?. Then again, what did I have to loose really?. When I walked in. A bell that was attach to the door made a sound. Everybody Seemed so concentrated, doing their own thing. It smelled like sweat. Luke saw me immediately and almost ran towards me.

" Hey kid!, so you decided to come after all?"

" Yeah well, I thought I checked out the place, you know."

" Come with me, let's talk"

I followed him to what seemed like an office. A small room, dirty and unorganized. Papers and boxes everywhere. A wooden desk, and too chairs only available.

" Ok kid, let's get down to busyness, sit"

when I took a sit, he looked straight into my eyes. he actually intimidated me.

" What do you think about becoming a professional boxer?"

" Me?,a boxer?"

" Come on, I saw your passion when you were hitting those guys at the bar. You enjoyed it. It's in your blood, I can see it. And I know as hell that you can feel it in you. I'will personally train you. I will make you the most successful boxer history has ever seen,I will make you rich kid!, help me and I'll help you. So?, what do you say?"

Everything, Sounded so tempting, it actually sounded like a good opportunity to become something, someone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CPOV

stupid school, stupid locker, stupid book. Stupid Jace!. Struggling to get her calculus book inside her locker, Clary seemed pretty damn upset. He was completely ignoring her. But isn't that what she wanted in the first place?, maybe she was just mad at herself for causing this awkwardness between them?, but can you blame her?.

" Clary,I need to talk To you"

" hey Iz, what's up?"

" Not now, let's meet after school, your apartment."

" I can't today Iz, today is Chris echocardiogram, I'm sorry. But what about tomorrow?, come stay with us. We will watch stupid chick flicks and eat popcorn, my treat".

" fine!, I'll wait till tomorrow then. Hey!, where's Jce?"

" I have no Clue, we had a fight Saturday night, so i guessed he's still pissed."

" You know how boys are"

" yeah I know, come on, let's go to P.E."

" Thank god we only got like 4 months worth of school, I can't wait to burn my P.E uniform, it's just so ugly"

" I know Iz,...I know"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /z

" you got yourself a deal sir" and I shook his hand.

" Allright, let's start today then. Always make sure you bring comftrouble clothes kid, jeans and leather are not exactly comftrouble. For now, just take off the jacket and the shirt. Here, you can have this, why don't you go and start with a bag?, start throwing some punches, I'll be right there in a minute"

I took the gloves he gave me and walked to the gym, I found a bag that nobody was using, and I started to punch it. Yeah, it really felt good. This was relaxing, so relaxing I even forgot about Clary. Everything that was happening lately was probably my fault anyways. But it was just so frustrating.

My phone vibrated inside my jeans. I took one of the gloves off, and answered it.

" Hey, we're are you?"

" What are you my mother?"

" I just don't want you to get in trouble ok"

" yeah we'll, I'm ok, you don't have to worry about me"

" today is Chris's echo. Are you coming with us?"

" What time?"

" Three thirty. "

" ok, I'll meet you there"

" fine, don't forget"

" I won't"

And I shut it off. Concentrating on the bag in front of me. God I needed that woman beside me. She made me loose control over my self. I really needed her. I need to have sex, its that so hard to understand?, is it hard to understand that I love her with all my stupid heart. And what's up with this stupid bag, it looks like it's gonna fall. I have probably punch it too hard. But how can you blame me?. I was just frustrated. Everything that happens to me don't happened to other people,thats for sure, life really sucks, and to think I once had everything, now I have nothing. Nothing!, stupid life, Stupid Bag!

And just like that, the bag fell to the floor. Everyone now looking at me for a few seconds, before they returned their eyes to whatever they were doing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

JPOW

Shit. . Since when does time goes so fast?. Clary was gonna kill me. For sure. I could already see her face. When I finally got to Image-Ed, they weren't in the waiting area, I looked at the clock, and it was four fifteen, the appointment was at three thirty. Yup, she was gonna kill me. I approach the lady at the front desk, but as soon as I'm ready to talk to her, the door opens and I see Clary stepping out, with Chris on her arms.

" Look, before you start. I can explain..."

" Save it"

she walked to the front desk counter and checked out. Next thing I knew, she was out the door, and I was right behind her. Yup, just like I thought, she is all pissed off. When she secured Chris in his car seat, I tried stopping her from getting inside the car herself.

" Come on, tell me, how did everything go?"

" You would have known if you were there. Now move, I got shit to do, I don't got time to wait for you all freaking day"

" come on, don't be that way Clary"

" how the hell am I supposed to react. You knew how important this was, you missed it because you wanted to, so cut the crap would you."

" It's that what you think of me?,really?, am I dad bad of a father?"

" I will text you the details to the next appointment, you can go if you want, but if you don't show up, don't worry, you won't disappoint, I can count on you Not to be there."

And just like that, she was gone. I lost track of time. Training with Luke got me all pumped up. I was really enjoying myself. He gave me a few tips, we agreed of training everyday after work. He usually didn't work till late, but he said he will make an exeption. So training sessions will take place after nine pm everyday except for Saturday and Sunday.

I was planning on getting a ride with Clary, now I had to walk. Women and their stupid moods wings. I mean, seriously, they change their mind all of the time. It was getting trying.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CPOV

Sometimes she wonders what did she saw in Jace in the first place. Could he be anymore stupid?, nah I don't think that's at all possible. Jace has officially reach the top charts of stupidity. Unfortunately, the sonographer didnt mention much during the study. The only thing they'd told me was that the doctor will explain to me later , so that meant that i had to do another appointment.

She waked up from her thoughts when she heard the banging on the door. She already knew who it was, she could smell it from a mile away.

" what do you want Jace"

" can I come in?"

I didn't say anything, I just turned around and walked inside without closing the door, he followed.

" look, Clary, about today. I'm sorry, it won't happened again. I promised"

" whatever"

" where's is Chris?.

" His sleeping, so don't wake him up. Now, leave please."

Jace apparently didn't want to listen to her today, he just walked in and sat in the living room, his feet on top of the coffee table.

" What are you making for dinner, I'm starving?"

" Who do you think I am, your maid?"

she answered while picking up all the toys that Chris usually plays with when he's on the floor.

" ok listen, I know I screwed up, it won't happen again ok, I promised"

He stood up, and approached her, her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

" I don't believe you anymore Jace"

He took off his leather jacket and throw it on the sofa. And his hands were on her hips. His eyes staring at closed her eyes. The feeling of having him touch her was so incredibly amazing.

" Jace..."

" Jesus Clary, I need you like I need air. Why can't you understand that?."

For a moment I wanted to forget and just enjoy his company, his warmth. It's been so long, yes they did have sex a couple of days ago, but as of right now, he was touching her the way he touched her the first time they made love. With Happiness in his heart. She missed him, she missed kissing him randomly, and hugging him while he played his stupid xbox. She missed laughing with him, she missed calling him her boyfriend.

" I do understand, because I fucking feel the same exact way. But we don't work together and you know it."

Her hands were now on his hair, pulling it softly.

" what if I promise you that I can change?, I'll be everything you want me to be"

It took all of her willing power to pull him down and kiss him. Her mouth exploring his deeply. Her hands traveling down his chest. I wanted him, I really wanted him. This couple of days, when he ignore her, felt aweful it was the worst feeling in the world.

" God!, I don't know why I want you so damn much" Clary told him between kisses.

" I want you too, now, in this second, let me take you here, so every time you sit on that sofa, you remember every detail of me, of us making love"

And she didn't argue but didn't agree either. She just decided to let things flow, to let her heart guide her, even if it would break her at the end.

He grabbed her tights and carried her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, she could feel his erection hard against her jeans. He sucked her neck, probably leaving a very big and noticeable mark.

When he reached the sofa, he laid her on it, undoing the button on her skinny jeans, pulling them down with her panties and throwing them somewhere in the living room, her shirt was easy to take off, sliding it over her arms and discarding it on the floor. His view. Was just perfect, she was basically naked, I front of him, probably wet and ready for him. You could see lust in her eyes. What made him shake was seeing her taking off her bra, she wanted him, he knew it.

He laid himself on top of him, his jeans still in place. Her nails digging on his back as he starting playing with her breast, he could hear her moan, yeah she liked that. He sucked her nipples hard, but soft at the same time. His hand went Down , sliding slightly inside her tights,and he reached were she desperately wanted to be touched. He slid a finger Inside of her, she almost jumped.

" Oh God, that feels good...Jace"

He continue torturing her with his long slim fingers. He could feel her clit swollen against his hand. His hair was been pulled abruptly, hard. She was getting closed to the finish but she didn't wanted to, she wanted to finish with him.

So she pushed him gently off of her, and he sat on the sofa, surprised at her hands went to his jeans, and In seconds they went down with his boxers, his hard erection now in front of her. She grabbed it with her hands and started stroking it slowly, looking straight into his eyes, he relaxed his back against the back of the sofa. The sight of clary on her knees In front of him, touching him were he most wanted to be touched, it was simply amazing.

But he felt in heaven went the warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounded him, sucking hard on the head of his dick, his hand was now on her red curls. Pulling her closer to him.

When he was about to explode in her mouth, she let him go, only to sit on top of him, his hard and big erection now inside her, her breast in front of his face, and she started moving slowly, his hands grabbing her behind. She went up and down, causing him to loose control.

" ohh, fuck yeah Clary"

His hips met hers as they moved together, now more quicker, more rapidly. His hair was being pulled so hard, while he felt more and more intoxicated by lust and pleasure.

She moan as she felt him Retrieved himself form inside of her. He stand up, pulling her with him, directing them to the bathroom, he slowly closed the door behind him, and turned on the light, he turned her around, the two now facing the mirror.

" I want you to look at us, as I make love to you, as I fuck you so hard, like nobody ever will, cause you are mine, only mine"

And he introduced himself again inside of her, she bended herself, her hands agains the vanity of the bathroom, Jace behind her, making her his. He pulled her by the hips harder each time. She knew she couldn't scream, Chris was very close to them, so she bit down her lip, harshly As they both reach the orgasm that they wanted.

**Please se let me know if I should change the rating to M instead of T.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

CPOV

I've always loved rain. I love the way it falls, the way it hits the window and makes that calming sound. I love it when it's cloudy, and the wind picks up and speeds up against everything.

Its feels so good. So damn right to be in his arms. To feel his heartbeat against my cheek, to hear his steady breath. But for some reason, the things that sometimes feel right, are the ones that are usually wrong. This, what just happen was wrong, but I didn't regret it.

Who was I kidding, I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. The lust and love that we feel for one another was overwhelming and I knew that soon it was gonna end up taking over both of us.

But even after everything that happened I was scared. Scared to get hurt again by Jace. when I looked up to see him, he was still sleeping, but i had to stand up, the hardness of the floor was killing me even thought its carpet, and the thin material of the bed sheet that was covering us, was not keeping the cold away.

Slowly, I stood up, wrapped the sheet around me and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him on the floor, only in his boxers.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

JPOV

The lightweight that was resting against my chest was now gone. And I felt a bit cold, getting goosebumps, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone. I sat up, when I looked at the couch beside me I smiled to my self, yup, this was something none of them were gonna forget. The annoying knock on the door distracting him from the images of Clary naked in front of the mirror.

He stood up, and walked towards the door. And when he opened it, he saw the last person he wanted to see at least in a million years.

" What are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing, Jake!"

" It's Jack!"

" Whatever,...why are you here?"

" I don't have to answer anything to you, Jaws"

" first of all, it's Jace ok, and second get the hell out of my face before I completely destroy it. "

" ha!, that would never happen!, where's Clary?"

" She's in the bathroom, now leave, before you need a heart transplant"

" why don't you make me leave?"

" It's that A challenge?"

" Come on blonde, bring it on"

" you are gonna wish in two seconds you hadn't say that"

But before I could launch on him, something was pulling me. And that's when I realized, I was onLy wearing my boxers, and I was being pulled by Clary, her hand holding tightly the fabric on her hands.

" What the hell is going on here?"

She was now between the too of us, long pajama bottoms and grey long-sleeve shirt. Her hair wet on a messy bun.

" You tell,me how does this asshole knows were you leave"

" this are for you"

Jack spoke this time, offering her the flowers he had bough her, red roses. They were actually beautiful. But what the hell was she suppose to do?, Jace was right there, she couldn't accept them, even thought she was indeed grateful.

" Jack, how do you know were do I live.?"

" Isabelle gave me the address, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night. I was not a real gentleman like I should have been."

" Whatever, we are missing the point here" Jace said exasperated

" which is?" Jack asked annoyed

" for you to get the hell out of here, NOW"

" Jace please, let me talk to him real quick, why don't you go check on Chris?"

" Are you serious?"

" Yes, now please, go check on Chris, I'll be right inside"

Jace hesitated for a moment. But she kissed him softly on the lips.

" go, please"

" fine, but it's not over Jack-ass"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CPOV

"Look. Jack I appreciate the flowers, but I can't accept them, however I do accept your apology, so thank you"

" so, Im guessing you two got back together"

" we'll, let's just say we were never really apart. My story with Jace is really complicated, as you can see"

" so theres not a chance in the world, I have an opportunity with you?"

" Sorry Jack, but I'm shure you will find someone good, someone even better than me"

" don't be sorry, when I fist saw you with him, that night in the ice dream shop,I knew you cared about him."

" It's better if we don't see each other again Jack. Isabelle is my best friend, and Jace wouldn't think twice before breaking your bones. I don't want any awkwardness between my best friend and me. Thank you for the flowers, and have a good trip"

She closed the door and leaned against it. Jack wasn't a complete asshole. I fact, she felt flattered. Nobody had ever gave her flowers, not even Jace. She looked at the time in the stove. Six thirty. Her stomach Was asking desperately for some food.

Jace walked out of the bedroom, his jeans now on. She smiled at him. Because it's been so long since they were like that. So close, without fighting. It felt like a dream, a dream she didn't want to wake up from yet. He looked confuse, like he didn't know what to do. So she approached him and hug him, her arms around his waist. She could smell him, even without perfume, he smelled good. He smelled like him.

" I'm hungry" he said suddenly, and she laugh.

" me too, Chinese?"

" Whatever you want babe"

BABE. Yeah, now it sounded right. And she liked it.

" Jace what happened just now..."

" It's was fucking amazing"

" yes it was, and I'm willing to give it a shot, but you have to promise me Jace, no more getting drunk at that stupid bar, no more getting in trouble with the police. non of that shit. Promise me Jace."

" I promise"

And he sealed his promised by kissing her softly, her mouth perfectly attached to his. His cellphone interrupted both of them as it rang inside his pocket.

" Hey Seb, what's up?"

" Dude, were the hell are you, we are waiting for you at the bar. Remember, you said we were gonna hang out tonight, all the boys are here, even Simon. He says he has something to tell all of us"

" umm... I can't make it tonight, can we talk tomorrow at school"

Clary looked at him and smiled. Those were probably his friends inviting him to that stupid bar. And he was trying to keep his promised, but she also understood that it was hard.

" Jace, why don't you invite them over...just hang here."

" are you sure?"

" Yeah, just hang here, I rather have you here drunk then out there in the streets drunk. But thank you for trying to keep your promise, I'm gonna order the foot, I'm fucking starving."

she grabbed her phone and disappeared inside her bedroom. she didn't expect Jace to change his ways overnight, but if she could help him a bit, then she was going to. Besides, what harm could it do to invite a few friends over, right?

When she dialed the Chinese food restaurant number, she felt a pair of arms around her, and she leaned back as she place her order. Yeah, she could get used to this.

" you know, I've missed you" she said turning around and ending the call. Her arms now around his neck

" I've missed you too"

" every time I turned you down, wasn't because I didn't care, it was because I cared too much, and I didn't want us to end up hating each other."

" I could never hate you"

" good, because I can live without you, but I could never live without you knowing that you hate me"

A kiss was not needed at this specific moment. But a hug took place, they hold each other tight, like if they let go, they would never see each other gain. It was meant to be this way, for all eternity, they knew that. The embrace was so warm, and cozy, but Chris waked up, and Clary had to go to him, not before kissing Jace softly on the mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11:

Remember when I said having a few people over wouldn't cause any trouble?, we'll, I regret it deeply. I mean, really?, I told Jace, a few friends. Not the entire male population of St. Xzavier's high school. Too much people for my little small living room. Chris was nervous, he was inside my room, watching some random cartoons While laying inside his crib.

But this was getting out of control, Sebastian was drinking non-stop, Jace only has a few beers, but he wasn't out of control like other times. Simon, whom I've never seen drink since I know him, was drunk out of his ass. I needed someone to help me get rid of all this people, and I knew Who Would do me the favor.

So I practically ran towards the door when I heard nocking. Isabelle with her black leather boots walked right in. Her hands inside her coat. Her hair like black silk.

" what the hell is going on?"

" Long story short, Jace invited a few friends over, but it turned out that he has more friends than what I thought. plus, they are all getting pretty drunk, and I don't want them to crash in my place, I have Chris inside my room, he's a bit irritated because of all the noise. help me get rid of them Iz, and by the way, what the hell is going on with Simon?, I've never seen him drink like that before."

" ok people, party is over, grab your crap and go"

" who the hell are you?" One of the guys asked. Now eying him closer, I realize I'VE never seen him before.

" Hey!, don't talk to her like that" Simon stood up.

" who is she?, your whore?" he pushed Simon, making him fall to the floor.

" Hey! Don't touch him"

Jace pushed him hard. This was gonna end up badly, I already knew it. When the guy tried to pushed Jace, Sebastian got in the middle and punched him on the Jaw. All of a sudden my living room was boxing arena. All of them were hitting each other. I tried reaching for Jace who was pretty entertained punching someone.

" Jace, let him go, let's get them all out of here please"

on another situation, Jace would haVE completely ignore her and just finish breaking this guys bones. But Clary was his again, and he couldn't risk that. So he stood up, grabbed the guy by his shirt, and trow. Him out the door, same thing with the rest of them.

A minute after, the only ones left were Isabelle, Simon, Sebastian, Jace and Clary. All of them in the living room. Jace grabbed another beer from the fridge. And made dissapear it in two gulps.

"what the hell is wrong with you Simon?" Isabel asked him.

"I'm sorry but everything has happened so fast I'm a little bit nervous I guess" he responded honestly.

"Well you were the one who wanted to go fast In the first place"

"I know that I just, I don't really want to mess up. I love you Iz"

Everybody that was in the room could really see that he was indeed a little bit concerned.

" what the hell is going on?" Jace asked a little bit irritated.

suddenly Isabelle and Simon realized that nobody inside the room knew what was really going on with them.

" Guys I thought I would never break the bro code, but I asked Isabelle to marry me"

"what are you insane?" Sebastian asked the beer he was holding now in his mouth.

" oh my God Isabelle, Im so happy for you"

I had to admit , I was indeed happy for my best friend. Her and Simon were definetly meant to be. They were risking it all, their futures for love. Because thats what love is all about. I also felt jelouse. Jace and me have more history together than them, yet Our relationship was so complicated that even thought it gives me the best feeling in the world, it also hurts.

"Dude you lost your mind!" Jace, on the contrary said.

" I know guys, but it fills so fucking right "

"Are you guys sure about taking this huge step" Jace now asked. His voice sencere.

" at first a freaked out. But now that I think about it more and more, I realize that I want to be with this geek the rest of my life." Isabelle actually felt happy. Her and Simon belonged together.

" fine dude. But promise me we will still hang out even when you are a married man" Jace stood up and happy hug him tightly. This was Simon, since elementary school, Sebastian, Simon and him have been best friends. The three amigos.

" so when are you telling your parents?" Clary asked sitting down next to Isabelle, who was on the couch

" we dont know yet. All we know is that we want to get married before graduation."

Loud cries were herd thruought the apartment. Clary stood up immediately. She dissapeared into the room.

" ok Simon, lets get you home"

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Jace lost track of time while watching the tv. The others left about an hour ago, Clary apparently decided to stay inside her bedroom. Life was definitely full of surprises. Who would have thought that Simon, his nerdy friend was gonna have the balls to actually propose to the one and only Isabelle Lighwood, but I guess that love some times makes you do crazy things.

Tv became boring and he decided to turn it off. When he walked to Clary's room a smiled appeared on his face. She had fallen asleep. Chris now on his crib. He walked towards her, she looked so peaceful. He caressed her cheeks with the tip of his fingers, her skin so soft.

" hey...were is everyone? "

" they all left, I was guessing you were asleep"

" I know, im exhausted"

" go back to sleep, ill see you tomorrow"

" tomorrow? , so you are not spending the night?."

" I didnt know I could."

" so you come in here, have your way with me inside the bathroom and you dont even bother to stay? You are a real gentleman Wayland"

"I dont have any clothes here"

" good, you look better naked anyways"

She pulles him towards her and kissed him hard. This was the way she wanted them to be. Always like this.

" did you know I love your toes?"

" my toes?"

" yeah, the way they are colored, the same color of your hair. They turn me on you know"

" only you would come up with something like that"

"Anyway, what were we doing before I interrupted?"

" you were gonna get naked and then you were gonna bang me very very very hard on this bed."

" I really missed your dirty talking"

When he kissed her she felt at home. This was the way she wanted to fall asleep every night. Now she understands Isabelle's decision. When you love somebody the way Jace and herself loved each other, nothing could ever stop that feeling. She hug him tightly while his lips kissed her neck. She wanted him closer than ever, because she had a feeling that their happiness for some reason was not gonna last long.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CPOV:

I definetly couldn't wait for school to be over. Between Jace, school, Chris and work, my energy was draining quickly. So when the alarm on my cellphone went off, I covered my face with the black and fusia comforter. When the sound didnt go away, I extended my hand and shut it off. Looking to my side I saw Jace laying on his stomach. The visible muscles of his back relaxed, his arm over one of my pillows, while one of his legs hang from my bed.

" Jace wake up. We are gonna be late for school."

He groan and stired, he didnt want to wake up either. I rapped the comforter around me and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

As I felt the warm water against my skin, I started thinking about last night. The way he kissed every inch of my body. The way his hands did to me whatever the hell they wanted to. His body so close to mine. His gentled yet rough movements as he rocked back and forth on top of me. She really missed him. Everytime they were together, seems like the first time, always unique, always special.

I didn't have time to actually enjoy a long shower this morning, I was already a bit late. So I quickly got out and start getting dressed. Jace was alredy up. As soon as I got out of the shower he got in. So I took that time to get Chris ready to drop him up at my grandmother's house.

/ / / / / / / / /

JPOV

When we arrived at school, I had the feeling it was gonna be one of those days. As I parked Clary's car, next to Sebastian's, I had I weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep, or the fact that my body still ached from last night, because for some reason I wanted more of Clary. I needed more f her. Having her so close to me, skin against skin, her soft hands doing naughty things to me.

" so,...do I have to tell people you are my girlfriend?"

She smiled at my comment. We both knew titles didnt matter to us. When we got out of the car, her arms went around my neck. Her lips kissing me softly.

" nah,...besides, every bitch In this school knows who you belong to"

" you act like you own me"

" that's because I do Wayland"

" yeah, well...you are mine too"

" alright Wayland, I have to get to class. See you at lunch?"

" yes babe, see you at lunch"

" please behave yourself, and that includes not looking a the cheerleaders asses when they practice during P.E"

" fine. As long as I get to see your ass again tonight"

" I'll think about it"

She kissed me quickly on the lips and I saw the way she started walking towards class. Those skinny jeans drivng me crazy as she moved her hips. She knew I was looking at her.

" so...you finally got into her pants again?"

Sebastian padded me on the shoulder. His smile matching mine. He looked hang over, his sunglasses covering his eyes. His black hair brushed to the back perfectly with gel.

" dude, we did it like five times yesterday"

" thats my boy" he pinched my cheek, his laughter mixed with mine.

" Seb. I've got a ton of shit to tell you. Lets skip first period"

And we did. During that hour we sat on the bleachers. Just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I told him about me and Clary. About Luke and his idea of turning me Into a boxer, about my son and my worries as a father. About my father who I haven't heard of in a while. It was so simple to just talk to him without being judged.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CPOV

I didn't feel like going to first period at all. I was tired, I just needed my best friend. So when I saw her waiting for me by my locker, I convinced her to skip first period. So we spend that hour after inside the girls bathroom. Sitting on the counter.

" So, you and Simon"

" am I doing the right thing Clary?

" Iz, you and Si belonged together, stop worring"

" I just dont want to mess up, and then end up at twenty one years of age divorced and with a baby"

I laught at my best friend. Her imagination always taking her too far into the near future.

" Simon loves you more than he loves his xbox., trust me you Have nothing to worry about."

" enough about me, wats up with you., you look different"

" I slept with Jace"

My best friend screamed. My ears suffering in pain as she hugged me.

" OMG, why didnt you tell me yesterday?"

" cause, you were announcing you're engagement, it was your moment"

" so, you and Jace are back together?"

" you could say that"

" I have a curiosity, and you have to answer me with the truth Clary"

" shoot"

" how does it feel to sleep with the Jace Wayland, is he really that good as he claims he is"

" Iz, he is wayyyyy better than what he claims he is"

" so when are you guys gonna finally be serious about this lust relationship you two have"

" what do you mean?"

" you guys have more going on than me and Simon, when are you gonna...I dont know, move in together, get married"

" Get married?, do you even know Jace?, he is not like Simon, it takes alot to actually have him admit his feelings towards someone. But its ok Iz, I knew how he was before I started seeing him. I dont expect much, as long as he doesnt cheat on me, im ok with him."

" you really love him"

" more than anything in this world...well, I love Chirs more, but you know what I mean"

When the bell rang, announcing second period was about to begin, They both exited the bathroom. She couldnt miss anymore of her clasess if she wanted to actually graduate.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

The end of the school day came rather quickly. When me and Iz exit the school, I could already hear Jace, Sebastian and Simon voices. Leaning against my beat up car. Laughing at something probably stupid and irrational. Jace looked so sexy today. His leather jacket hanging loosely over his shoulders.

" Seb, get down from my car" I said as we approach the three of them. Sebastian now stepping down from the hood of my car.

" come here" Jace pulled me by the hand, kissing me slowly.

" you guys are disgusting," Sebastian shouted next to us.

"Shut up"

" come on Jace lets go"

" were are you going?" I asked looking straight at him. He looked at his friends who started laughing at him.

" im gonna do some stuff, guy stuff"

" yeah...WERE ARE YOU GOING?" I repeated myself.

" Im gonna go home, change to go to work, pick up some clothes, then Im going to the gym"

" to the gym, for what?"

" ill tell you when I get back"

" so...are you staying over tonight?"

" yup"

"Alright then, im gonna head to work. I'll see you when you get back. Lets go Iz, I'll drop you off"

After kissing him quickly on the lips, me and Iz got into my car and left. But for some strange reason, I had a bad feeling about something. Something was going to happen, I feel it in my heart.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

JPOV

When we got home, we went in, and changed into my work clothes. Seb and Simon were waiting for me in the livingroom. I grabbed a backpack and throwed a few of my clothes Inside. I heard the knock on the door, but I ignored it knowig the guys will probably answer it. When I stepped out of the room, my heart started racing. What the hell is going on?

" are you Jace Wayland?"

A tall short haired blond with a dark blue uniform asked me. Handcuffs on hand, ready to put them on me. His buildt figure scared the crap out of me. What did I do now?

" yeah, whats going on?"

" kid, you are being arrested"

The handcuffs now on me. And for the first time I felt scared. Because I knew this was serious. This was different

" arrested for what?" Simon asked me, stepping between the officer and me.

" Past-due childsupport"

" wait what?" As far as I knew, Clary never pushed child support on me. She wouldnt do that to me.

" what you forgot you had a kid now?" The tall police officer asked me. He was getting on my nerves.

"No, but im currently seeing the mother, she never pushed child support on me."

The blonde guy, stepped away from me. He took his clipboard and scanned thru it. His eyes looking for something specific.

" Do you know who's Clara Perks"

Clara Perks?, ...yeah, how could I forget her. We met when we were fifteen. She was my first time. As a good bye we ended up having sex a day before she left to San Fransisco. But what did she had to do with this?. Unless...ohhhh shit!

I didnt have time to think at all. I was being pulled by the guy, he throwed me inside the police car as if I were a criminal. What an asshole. This had to be a misunderstanding.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CPOV

The strange feeling inside my stomach didnt go away at all. As I kept organizing the cans of beans by brands, Jace was on my mind the whole time. Something was wrong, and when I felt my phone vibrate inside my jean pocket and I took it out and saw that it was Sebastian, I already knew something had happend to Jace.

" Hello?"

" Clary?, Jace has being arrested"


End file.
